Fullmetal High School
by iwannaplaywithfireIII
Summary: The FMA characters  and a couple OCs  in High School. Yaoi later on, language, etc. It's a lot better than it sounds. RoyEd, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric looked up at the huge building before him. A large, towering, old building built out red brick and was currently covered in teenagers.

Perhaps that wasn't the right term, per say, it wasn't completely covered. The steps and walkways were crowded with students. Students whom were hugging, talking, laughing and doing various activities. Edward walked past them hurriedly. He had heard the rumors of what happened to high school freshmen; the last thing he needed was a black eye and his mother running down to the school to 'save' him.

Ed pushed open the heavy glass doors and stared at the enormity of the hallways. Students were crowded everywhere and if it was even possible, they were louder than they were outside. Granted, Ed wasn't much of a people person, but even this seemed to be too much. He walked quickly, keeping his head down and while trying to keep his eyes on the lockers so he could find it without much trouble.

_'243, 243, it can't be too hard to find, Ed.'_ Ed told himself, it was just high school, nothing too petrifying, and after all, Ed had been through much, much worse. Ed glanced up at the lockers and thankfully, after a few more steps, the locker that he was looking for came into vision. There was only one problem, Ed noticed:

There were two very tall and very preoccupied students making out right next to it.

Ed blushed softly, but continued onto the locker. He tried his hardest to ignore the couple next to him as he fiddled with the lock, and tried to remember his combination. It was hard, however, due to the simple fact that the couple refused to be quiet and kept moaning things like: 'I've missed you so much,' and 'Ooh, baby, I love you.' Ed silently put his books in his locker hastily, his eyes locked on the back of his locker.

The couple broke away for a moment, or so Ed assumed, since there was no more moaning, and started to whisper to one another. Ed could care less about what they were saying, and cared a hell of a lot more on getting away from that spot. Ed stepped back from the locker once his books were tightly packed in there, and a moment later, his locker slammed shut.

The male of the couple, the one who had the very voluptuous brunette pinned to the locker just moments ago, was smirking like a cat that had just caught dinner, and stared down at Ed.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" The boy leered (although, considering his height and stature, Ed considered him more of a man than anything), and Ed averted his eyes to the floor. "A freshman, who was lucky enough to get a locker right next to mine,"

"Are you sure he's a freshman and not just a lost eighth grader? He's pretty tiny," The brunette said smoothly, and Ed felt his face go red. There were plenty of things you didn't say to Edward Elric, and jokes about his, abet small, height was one of them. Ed resisted shouting over it, due to the fact that he was pretty sure that the tall boy could pummel his face in.

"I dunno-he is pretty puny though." The boy looked Ed over and scoffed, "Come on, shrimp, we're talking to you. Are you an eighth grader or just a really short freshman?"

Ed mumbled something under his breath, but the older boy didn't seem to hear.

"What was that? I can't hear you from all the way up-"The ebony hair boy started, until Ed cut him off.

"I SAID: DON'T CALL ME SHORT, GODDAMMIT!" Ed looked into the eyes of the taller boy, who seemed shocked at this outburst. After a moment, the boy's shock faded into a smirk, and Ed noticed that the hallways were deathly silent. The older boy took a step forward until he was looking down at Ed with playful, almost evil eyes. Ed realized with much chagrin on his part that he was only up to the taller boy's chest, forcing him to look up at his new 'friend'.

"You don't like being called short, huh?" The boy's smirk widened, "Huh, well how will you feel when I shove you in your locker and you get to sit there for the next couple of days? I'm sure you'll fit, don't you?" Ed shook his head, looking around for an escape, but to no avail. The older boy went to open the locker, but then luckily for Ed, his attention was quickly diverted.

"Hey! Roy!" A voice sounded from down the hall, the older boy, Roy, Ed assumed, looked over and grinned.

"Hey Maes," Roy glanced at Ed one more time, quirked his eyebrows, and then walked off to go greet his friend. The halls resumed their previous banter, and Ed breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe, for the time being. He made a quick note to avoid a tall, good looking (Good looking? Where did that one come from?), bastard by the name of Roy. Ed walked off to his first class, avoiding everyone's eyes and trying to become invisible.

Ed settled into the class quite nicely. Since the bell had yet to ring, and the teacher was nowhere in sight, Ed happily found a seat in the back of the classroom, pulled yet another book out of his bag and began to read. Ed was quite a reader, due to the fact that he had nearly no friends, so instead he found his solace in the pages of books.

It was only a few minutes later until the bell rang. Ed didn't even look up until he saw someone out of the corner of his eye sit next to him. Ed glanced over and saw a light blonde boy sitting in the seat next to him. Ed looked him over and realized that the boy looked almost like his brother Al, although his hair was lighter, and his eyes were a bright blue, instead of a light brown.

Ed looked through his blond bangs at the boy, watching him unload his notebooks, pens, and books. He seemed just as prepared and ready for high school as Ed seemed lost, and Ed envied him slightly. The second bell rang and the teacher walked in, pulling Ed's eyes up to the front of the room, looking the teacher over.

She was a tall woman, with light blonde, graying hair and a dress with shoulder pads wider than Ed was tall. She had an air of arrogance about her, and already Ed didn't like her.

"Guten Tag, class," She said with a thick German accent, the class was silent in reply, except for a few whispers from the back. "I am your teacher, Frau Eckhart, and I will be your German teacher for the year." She smiled tightly, and Ed realized how badly he didn't want to be in this class.

"I should've taken French," Ed mumbled, and the boy next to him looked over.

"Hm?" The boy's blue eyes were wide and Ed glanced over and shrugged.

"I should've taken French, German's not really my thing." Ed replied, and the boy smiled softly.

"Oh, well, I've been raised knowing the German language all my life," The boy said lightly, with an accent thicker than the teacher's. "I'm Alfons Heidrich, nice to meet you," Alfons held his hand out to Ed, who shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Alfons, I'm-"

"Edward Elric?" The teacher called from the front and Ed looked up, eyes wide and startled.

"Oh, h-here!" Ed realized that he was still holding Alfons' hand. Ed pulled away and sat back at his desk, staring at the front of the room.

"Ah, gut, gut." The teacher mumbled and wrote something down on the clipboard that she was holding. Ed nodded nervously, trying to get his face to cool down. _'Stop being such a freak, Ed. You're never going to make friends like this.' _Ed thought to himself, shaking his head.

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful. All of the students introduced themselves, and Ed found out that Alfons was 14 years old and had transferred from Germany to go to Central High School for the remainder of the year. Ed was also introduced to Solf Kimblee, who had long black hair down his back and narrow blue eyes that made Ed want to sink into the ground beneath him, Solf was a senior and he had expressed his love for fireworks for to the entire class before Frau Eckhart made him sit back down.

Ed's introduction was less than perfect. He stumbled over his words and could hardly get out the fact that he had a little brother named Al and that Ed loved to study chemistry before Ed was so embarrassed that he forced himself to quickly finish up his introduction and hurry off to the back of the classroom.

When the bell rang, Ed ran out into the hall, eager to forget the last hour. Ed dug his schedule out of his backpack and read it, trying to figure out where to go. _'Gym…where's the gym?'_ Ed sighed deeply. He could ask a fellow student, but at the risk of asking a senior, Ed would rather search for the place for himself. Ed started walking down the hall, stuffing his schedule in his pocket, when he literally ran into another, taller student. Ed looked up worriedly, afraid that he'd have to face Roy's wrath once again, but instead, he looked into the face of a smiling girl.

"Oh, sorry about that," She smiled softly, tucking a strand of her short, light-brown hair behind her ear. Her blue-green eyes were bright, and Ed didn't feel half as scared as he was a few moments ago.

"N-no, it's my fault," Ed replied, blushing softly, "I wasn't watching where I was going." Ed smiled nervously and the girl chuckled.

"Oh, I know how that goes. I remember when I was a freshman, I was so lost in this place, it was terrible." The girl looked over at the paper which was haphazardly sticking out of Ed's pocket. "What class do you have next, anyways?"

"Oh…um…gym," Ed answered, keeping his eyes on the floor. He didn't need this girl thinking he was a loser, too. "I just…wish I could find it." The girl started laughing, and Ed knew that he had blown it.

"The gym's not too hard to find." The girl patted Ed's shoulder and pointed down the other end of the hall. "It's just down there. Take a left and you'll see two huge doors. Go in there, and the gym's right inside. And the locker rooms are right next to it." She smiled softly again, and Ed could feel his face turning red.

"Oh, th-thank you…" Ed smiled weakly and the girl nodded as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Anytime, I remember how hard it was being a freshman." She smiled again, "If you need help with anything else, just find me. I'm Gracia, by the way, if you ever need me." Ed nodded and smiled a bit wider.

"I'm Ed-Edward Elric," He looked into Gracia's eyes again, happy that he finally found a friendly face to turn to. "Thanks again,"

"You're very welcome, Ed," She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Ed to stand there by the German room door, hoping that maybe his day was starting to look up.

Gym was everything that Ed expected it to be. Ed had been going to gym since seventh grade, and it was always the same on the first day. Introductions, silly games that really didn't count as 'Physical Education', locker assignments and trying to get used to the fact that you were going to have to get used to the fact that the boys in your class were more than likely to see you nearly naked by the end of the year.

For Ed's luck, there were no seniors in his class, at least not any that he had to worry about. Most the students were worried freshman just like Ed, but with the occasional sophomore mixed in. Ed didn't mind in the slightest, for him, it was just another excuse to make a friend or two. It didn't help matters though, that the gym teacher just happened to be Ed's father.

It wasn't hard to hide, either. Ed looked strikingly like his father. From the blonde hair to the bright gold eyes, it was obvious to all the students exactly to Edward Elric belonged to. Van Hohenhiem was not only known as one of the worst gym teachers in Central High School history, but he was also one of the biggest perverted teachers in the school. Ed had known this since he was a kid, but now that he was seeing it with his own eyes, it seemed a lot worse than the rumors.

Van's eyes looked over each of the girls' bodies suggestively, eyebrows quirking and a small smile playing on his lips. It was obvious that the girls noticed too, because they would take one look at Van, glance over at his oldest son, and then walk as far away from both of them. Ed sighed heavily, wondering if there was some outside force that was preventing him from easily making friends.

Ed always assumed it was the prosthetic limbs that he had, but so far, no one had really seem them, and Ed didn't plan on making them shown anytime soon. Now it just seemed that Ed was a small fish (a _very_ small fish, for that matter) in a huge pond, and he was different from the other kids. It was just something that he needed to accept. Of course, Ed never made friends easily, usually keeping to himself, and it wasn't like high school was going to be any different.

Gym ended without much trouble. Lockers were assigned, and the class was spent with the students mostly just talking to one another. Ed, of course, took to hanging out in the corner of the gym, reading his book and trying to avoid eye contact with the other students.

Once the bell rang signaling lunchtime, Ed made his way out of the gym into the very crowded, very loud lunchroom. Ed looked around at all the students, trying to find an empty chair, or better yet, a completely empty table, but with no such luck. Ed stood on his tiptoes, searching worriedly, when he saw Alfons sitting next to another blonde boy who Alfons was chatting to joyously. Ed ran over, slipping underneath other students arms and avoiding the freakishly tall bodies. Ed sat next to Alfons, who glanced over and smiled brightly.

"Gute-Hello Ed," Alfons motioned over to the other boy, "This is Russell Tringham. He's in my biology class." Russell flipped his long, scruffy bangs out of his eyes and waved. "We've been talking about our teacher."

"Oh really?" Ed asked as he pulled his lunch out, "What's he like?"

"_She_, you mean," Russell pointed out as he took a bite of his apple, "Mrs. Dante. She's terrifying,"

"Frau Dante is not terrifying," Alfons retorted, "I think she's a very nice woman." Ed chuckled at the determined look on his friend's face, and Russell rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Right, of course," Russell shrugged and took another huge bite of the apple, "I still say she's terrifying. Going on about the 'circle of life' and how everything must grow old and what-not. It's going to be a _great_ year." Russell said sarcastically, and Alfons sighed.

"So, Edward, how was your class?" Alfons asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It could've been better, I guess," Ed failed to mention that his father was a perverted teacher who was into young girls and that he had yet to make any other friends, "It was just gym class, re-" Ed was interrupted by a hand coming down from behind him and grabbing his lunch bag.

"Well, well, well," The cold voice of Roy sounded from behind the three blonde boys, "What do we have here? Hm, a sandwich, some chips and couple cookies." Ed turned around and watched as Roy went through the boy's lunch. "Well, this will save me a couple bucks." Roy smirked wickedly, and behind him, Ed saw Solf and another boy with black, spiked up hair watching bemusedly.

"Hey!" Alfons stood up, "Give that back to Edward! That's his lunch!" Alfons was glaring at Roy with all the strength that the small German boy could manage. Roy glanced down at the other boy and started to laugh.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Roy looked the boy up and down, and Ed was pretty sure that Roy could crumple up Alfons into a ball and throw him in the garbage can next to the table.

"I'll make you wish you were never born, you-you _arschloch._" Ed didn't know much German, but it was obvious that Roy did, due to the fact that his pale face turned a dark pink color and his eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me you little brat?" Roy threw Ed's lunch back on the table, and Ed silently begged Alfons to sit down and just forget about it. Alfons' face was turning red, and it was obvious to Ed and all the other spectators that Alfons was not going to come out of this alive.

"You heard what I said, you bastard." And before Ed or Russell could even stop him, Alfons threw his arms out and pushed Roy, who was a good foot taller than the German, down to the floor. Roy's friends stumbled to catch him but it was too late. Roy was on the floor, flat on his ass, with a murderous look on his face.

It only took the freshman boys a second to grab their things and run out of the lunchroom, not looking behind them. They could hear laughter echoing from the large room, and a moment later, in the halls, they could hear the sound of three feet chasing after them.

"Follow me," Russell said, pulling the two others up a staircase quickly. Ed was having a hard time keeping up, due to all the books in his backpack and the leg that simply wasn't made to be running up stairs. Alfons was laughing breathily, a large smile on his face.

"I-I can't believe I did that," Alfons said as they ran, reaching the top of the stairs and following Russell down the nearly empty second floor. "I can't believe I _did _that."

"Y-yeah," Ed replied, his lungs feeling ready to burst, "I can't believe you did either, you idiot." Russell ushered the others into a classroom and shut the door behind him just as they heard the footsteps reach the top of the stairs. Russell locked the door and peeked out the classroom window.

"They just passed us," Russell said, "but we should stay in here until we're sure that they're not gonna come back," Russell sat on the floor, while Ed and Alfons looked around at the room.

"What classroom is this, exactly?" Ed asked, and Russell laughed softly, mostly out of relief that they were all alive and able to ask such questions. Alfons sat on a desk, still grinning brightly.

"It's one of the health classrooms. They have two. This one isn't really used as much," Russell was breathing heavily, but was smiling softly all the same. "God, I can't believe we're alive."

"Me neither," Ed sat next to Alfons, looking at his lunch bag. "Roy has it in for me. He wants me dead."  
>"You're a freshman. He wants us all dead." Russell replied, "Don't start thinking that you're so special, short stuff."<p>

"WHO'RE YOU CALLNG SHORT, YOU TALL, OBNOXIOUS FREAK?" Ed yelled, and Russell chuckled softly.

"Well, at least we've gotten you to finally open up. For a while there, I was afraid that you were almost a mute." Alfons said, smiling over at his friend. Ed blushed slightly, turning a lovely shade of pink.

"N-no," Ed struggled to explain himself, "I just…don't make friends easily." Ed shrugged and Alfons smiled wider, if at all possible.

"Well, I guess you have a couple friends now, shrimp," Russell replied from the floor, and Ed glared at him.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE CAN'T MAKE ANY FRIENDS?"


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day went smoothly. Ed went to Chemistry right after lunch, and to his surprise, neither Roy nor any of his friends were in that class, as far as Ed knows. The girl who helped Ed find the gym, Gracia, sat next to his in the back of the classroom and talked to him all hour. Ed found out that she was a junior, but planned on graduating early wither boyfriend that year.

Ed listened attentively, adding comment, nodding and even telling about his own life. He told Gracia about his younger brother Al, who went to the middle school down the street, Winry, his best friend since they were babies, who was Al's age and therefore also going to the middle school. Ed even mentioned his mother once or twice.

When the class ended, Gracia offered to show Ed to his next class and Ed complied as they walked down the hallways. Gracia led Ed up to his English class, then, with a bright smile, told him goodbye and walker over to her own class.

Ed soon discovered that English was the most boring class of the day. The sun was streaming through the windows, creating a warm, sleepy feeling. Along with a the dull sound of the teachers mumbling, Ed could feel himself falling asleep right next to Russell who had fallen asleep only 20 minutes into the class and it wasn't long until Ed joined him.

When the bell rang loudly, both blondes awoke with a start, Russell mumbling something about plants and red water. Ed laughed as they grabbed their things and headed down through the crowded hallways to their lockers. Russell's locker was in the hallway next to the history classrooms, so Ed headed to his own locker, telling Russell that he'd meet him outside.

Ed walked to his locker hurriedly, eager to get out of the school as quickly as possible. In fact, Ed was completely ready to forget about going to his locker, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to carry his new text books home. Ed sighed in relief as he looked around and saw that Roy was nowhere to be found. Ed opened his locker quickly and stuffed his books in, hoping that Roy decided to stay upstairs to make out with his girlfriend, talk to one of his friends, or even better, had already left the school.

Ed closed his locker and turned around, rushing off to the front of the school to wait for Russell and possibly Alfons. Ed passed by a group of giggling girls, one he recognized as Roy's make out buddy. Ed hid his face, squeezing past them and out into the fresh air. Ed breathed a sigh of relief; he had survived his first day of high school in one piece, even if he now had a couple of enemies to worry about, he at least had some friends who got to suffer with him.

Russell was leaning against a tree, talking, or rather listening, to Alfons. Ed smiled and started to walk over towards them, when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back into a group of seniors.

Roy, Solf, and the spiky haired boy all leered at him, and Ed's face went white. Solf's hand was wound tightly in the fabric of Ed's collar, and his smile was the wickedest of the group.

"Well, well," Roy chuckled, "What do we have here? A shrimp with a big mouth who's missing his friends. Who's gonna stick up for you now, small fry?"

"M-my friends are o-over there," Ed pointed over to the tree where neither Russell nor Alons were paying the scene any mind. Ed swallowed weakly and looked back into Roy's dark eyes.

"Oh, right," Roy glanced over at the other freshmen, "They seem so worried about you,"

"Let's hurry this up, Roy," Solf muttered, "We don't need a teacher seeing us." Roy nodded and pulled back his fist. Ed closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come, worried about what his mother would say, and wondering why the hell Roy hated him so very much. Before the fist came into contact with his fist, however, Ed heard a loud voice from behind the group.

"Roy Mustang!" It was a woman's voice, clear and strong, making Roy turn around to face the source of the voice. Ed opened his eyes and glanced over. He saw a tall blonde girl staring at Roy with narrowed eyes with her arms crossed disapprovingly. Ed sighed slightly and the grip on his shirt tightened. "Let that kid go! He didn't do anything to you, you idiot!"

Roy nodded to Solf, who sighed and released Ed's shirt. Ed grabbed his fallen things off the ground and walked away. From behind him, he could hear Roy trying to talk to the girl.

"Oh, come on, Riza. It was just a little fun-"

"Maybe for you, you mindless oaf! Pick on someone your own size for once!" Riza retorted and Ed heard Roy scoff. The voices died out as Ed walked over toward Russell and Alfons, who had finally looked over from their conversation.

"Come on," Ed pulled on Alfons' arm, leading them away from the chaos. "Let's get out of here before Roy Mustang decides to use us as punching bags." The other two nodded, following Ed at a hurried pace.

Once they were far enough away from the school, Ed told Russell and Alfons about the encounter that occurred that morning which seemed to had started the whole mess. Russell scoffed as he kicked a stray walk down the sidewalk with such viciousness that Ed could only imagine Roy's head in place of the rock.

"Roy Mustang is an asshole," Russell said, "That's what I've heard from a couple other kids." Ed wondered for a moment how many kids Russell had actually talked to that day. "He hates freshmen, and he hate you especially, Ed." Russell kicked the rock into the road and Ed nodded, watching the rock skitter off.

"_Ja," _Alfons replied, "I heard from a girl in my mathematics class that he's been a jerk since last year. When they let him join the basketball team and he got a big head over it."

"He's also a slut," Russell said bluntly, and Alfons turned a light pink color. "I hear he's been with all the girls in the senior class."

"Doesn't surprise me," Ed mumbled as they got to the middle school. "I have to wait for my little brother, so you guys can leave if you want."

"Nah," Russell leaned against the school fence, "My little brother Fletcher is in seventh grade here, so I have to wait anyways." Alfons nodded and sat down on the grass.

"_Ja._" Alfons picked at the grass, creating a pile. "Meine mutter does not mind if I am a little late." Russell glanced down at Alfons with a questionable look on his face.

"What do you call that language over there, Alfons?" Russell asked, and alfons looked up, confused. "I mean, sometimes you use English, sometimes you use German…what would you call that? It's a little bit like Spanglish." Ed listened to Russell prattle on, rolling his eyes. Alfons smiled slightly, looking back down at his grass pile.

"Well," Alfons thought for a moment, "You can call it whatever you want, Russell. I'm not very good at making up names."

"I'll call it Germish, then." Russell decided, watching a couple of the middle schoolers walk by. "It sounds good to me." Alfons chuckled and nodded in agreement. Ed just smiled, shaking his head at Russell and watched for his little brother.

Al came up to Ed and the others a few minutes later, a bright smile plastered on his face as he talked to Winry, who was a few steps behind him. Winry grinned and waved to Ed, who waved back lazily. Al looked at his brother and began to chatter.

"Hi Ed! I had the best day!" Al grinned, looking over at Russell and Alfons. "Are these your friends, brother?"

"Um, yeah," Ed pointed to the blonde boys, "This is Russell and Alfons. Russell, Alfons, this is my little brother Al and our friend Winry." Winry waved again to the two boys, along with Al, and both boys returned the gesture.

"Are we ready to go, brother?" Al asked, "I can't wait to get home so I can tell mom about my day!" Al sat next to Alfons and helped the German expand his grass pile.

"Not yet. We're waiting for Russell's little brother," Ed sighed, leaning against the fence next to his friend.

"Oh, alright," Al motioned for Winry to sit down, and she quickly joined the pile building. Ed glanced up at the clear sky, wondering if his brother, his gentle, slightly chubby, little brother would have to go through the same hell that Ed went through when he had to go to high school.

'Of course not,' The voice in Ed's head replied, 'Roy Mustang and his cronies are going to be gone by then.' Ed sighed and threw his backpack on the ground. Ed closed his eyes and basked in the late summer sun.

Russell called out to someone, pulling Ed out of his thoughts and forcing him to open his eyes. A small bonde boy came running up to the group of older kids. He was wearing green overalls, and his blonde hair was bouncing around, contained by a very bizarre hat. Ed look at the boy curiously, wondering if he always dressed like that.

Fletcher ran up to the group and hugged Russell tightly. "Hi Russell!" Russell smiled and ruffled Fletcher's hair.

"Hey Fletcher," Russell looked over at the others, "This is Alfons, Al, Winry, although I'm sure you've met those two already, and the shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT NO ONE CAN SEE HIM?" Ed ranted, earning a chuckle from Russell and a smile from Fletcher.

"Come on, guys," Alfons stood up, brushing his pants off, "Let's get home, now." The others nodded and grabbed their things. The group of students started off towards the neighborhood, with Fletcher and Al telling everyone just how great school was that day.

Ed and Al found out that they lived farthest away from the high school, even if Winry was only closer by one house. Russell and Fletcher lived just a street away from the Elrics, while Alfons only lived at a street away from the middle school. Ed was pretty happy that they all lived close by, meaning that he could see them even after school. Al listened to Ed's retelling of the day, frowning deeply whenever Ed mentioned the senior known as Roy Mustang.

"He doesn't seem very nice," Al mumbled as he looked through the kitchen for something to eat, "Maybe he's just insecure."

"Or he's just an ass," Ed replied and Al gasped. "Oh calm down, Al. I could've said a lot worse." Al frowned and continued searching. "He has it out for me, Al. I don't know why." Ed sighed, resting his head on the counter.

"Maybe you should tell mom," Al said, pulling out a bag of chips and sat next to Ed, munching happily. "She'll be able to do something," Al shrugged and Ed sighed deeply.

"Maybe. I'll think about it," Ed mumbled, "At least I have Russell and Alfons," Ed took a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth.

"I like them," Al said, smiling, "They're really nice,"

"Yeah, they are." Ed smiled, "I'm glad that they live close by, so I'll finally have someone to hang out with after school." Ed took some more chips, "It'll give me something to do. Not to mention I will finally have someone to walk to school with,"

"Well, if you would just get a ride with dad—"

"No thanks, I have to see him enough at school. I'm not going to let that bastard give me a ride." Ed scowled, making Al sigh heavily.

"He's our dad, Ed. He a good guy," Al reasoned, Ed scoffed loudly and stood up.

"He's still a bastard," Ed walked out of the kitchen and down to his room. "Tell me when mom gets home," Ed called as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it. He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts racing through his brain.

Internally, Ed began making a list of the things he had learned that day:

1-Roy Mustang was an ass

2-Alfons spoke Germish

3-Russell was also an ass, but Ed figured he was okay

4-Gracia (and possibly Riza) was probably the coolest girl(s) in his opinion

5-English class was a great place to sleep

Ed chuckled lightly at his own thoughts, counting the newly learned lessons on his left hand. Ed then heard the television turn on from the living room. Ed listened to the muffled noises, trying to ignore it and focus on his own thoughts.

Dinner that night was roasted chicken with mashed potatoes. Ed didn't pay much mind to the food, and instead listened to Al recount the day for the second time for their parents. Ed chewed slowly, thinking about what he was going to tell his parents about his day. Ed hated lying to his mother, and if he sounded too suspicious, his father was sure to check in on it at school. Al continued to chat, and when he mentioned Russell and Alfons, his mother's interest turned to Ed.

"You made some friends, Ed?" Trisha Elric smiled, happy that her son had finally opened up to kids his own age. Ever since the accident, the family had been moving from place to place, and making friends had been hard on her eldest son.

"Um, yeah. Russell has a little brother who goes to Al's school, and Alfons is German." Ed shrugged, 'They're pretty cool." Ed smiled at his mother, who beamed brightly.

"Well, good. I'm glad that you're making friends. Anyways, Ed, how was your first day? You've been quiet all evening." Trisha folded her hand under her chin and looked over at Ed intently. Ed looked down, thinking of a way to avoid answering and worrying his mother.

"It was interesting." Ed answered, avoiding his mother's gaze. "But it was just school, nothing unusual." Ed felt Al kick him from under the table and shot him a glare.

"I'm glad to hear it," Trisha smiled as she stood and picked up a couple of plates. "Van, dear, can you help me with the dishes?" Trisha looked over to her husband, who nodded and also stood up.

"Yes, of course, Trisha." Van grabbed a few plates and headed to the kitchen.

"You two go get ready for bed or school tomorrow." Trisha told her boys, "I want you both to shower before you go to bed tonight." Trisha picked up the remainder of the plates and followed her husband into the kitchen. Ed slid away from the table and glanced over at his brother.

"Ya wanna go play a game?" Ed asked, nodding his head to the TV, "Let's see if you can finally beat me in wii tennis."


End file.
